Susan Hibson
Susan Hibson, QCB, was a Manticoran citizen and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. Biography Susan Hibson was born the daughter of Kalindi and Liesell Hibson, who already had one child, a son named Ranjit. She liked to chew gum and developed an interest in becoming a marine when she was still very young, reading the Royal Marine Institute Record on a regular basis. ( ) As children she and her brother were caught in the Attica Avalanche on the planet Gryphon. She was able to escape from their ski-lift car and dig her way to the surface, where she was located by Nimitz, the treecat of Honor Harrington, the Naval officer in charge of the rescue operations. For her bravery, RMMC Commandant General Ambristen arranged to have the Marine Corps reserve a slot in its Officer Candidate School for her when she was old enough. She was also awarded the Queen's Cross for Bravery. ( , ) Prior to serving aboard [[HMS Fearless (CA-286)|HMS Fearless]], Hibson served in a heavy assault company. In 1903 PD, she held the rank of Captain and was assigned to Fearless as the commanding officer of the Marine assault company. She commanded the main assault team during the take-over of Blackbird Base. She ordered the surrender of the base in a very swift assault, and was one of the first officers to locate the survivors from [[HMS Madrigal|HMS Madrigal]]. She was moved to tears when she found Ensign Mai-ling Jackson, who was trying to protect Mercedes Brigham, who had been beaten and raped by their captors. ( ) Promoted to major, she became the executive officer of the Marine contingent in [[HMS Nike (BC-413)|HMS Nike (BC-413)]]. She was among those of Harrington's loyal officers who participated in the "training mission" on Gryphon that located Denver Summervale after he had killed Paul Tankersley in a duel. ( ) Later she commanded the Marine contingent in [[HMAMC Wayfarer|HMAMC Wayfarer]], and lost her right leg during the Battle of the Selker Rift. ( ) She later participated in the state funeral for Honor Harrington after the latter was pronounced dead when Haven faked her execution. ( ) In 1919 PD, she was promoted to Brigadier General and given command of the 19th Brigade (Independent), RMMC, scheduled for assignment to the Talbott Quadrant in support of Tenth Fleet. ( ) In 1922 PD, she was promoted to full General and assigned to command the surface combat contingent attached to Tenth Fleet. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Captain (before 1903 PD) * Major (1905 PD) * Colonel (1912 PD) * Brigadier General (1919 PD) * General (1922 PD) Posts * RMMC Heavy assault company * Commanding Officer, Marine assault company, HMS Fearless (CA-286) ( ) * Executive Officer, Marine complement (Ninth Battalion, RMMC), HMS Nike (BC-413) ( ) * Commanding Officer, Marine complement, HMAMC Wayfarer ( ) * Commanding Officer, 19th Brigade (Independent) * Commanding Officer, Marine combat contingent, Tenth Fleet ( ) Decorations * Queen's Cross for Bravery * Wounded in Action References Hibson, Susan Hibson, Susan Hibson, Susan Hibson, Susan Hibson, Susan Category:Associates of Honor Harrington